Power Rangers Mega Blast
by Deth00-0000
Summary: Shortly after leaving Angle Grove Kimbelry finds train to be the least of her worry's as Dulcea shows up to Kim and tells her Ivan and Zedd have teamed up and thus the Power Rangers Mega Blast off! a request.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Mega Blast

A figure clad in red with V on his right side was standing in a circle of both purple looking men along with bird like men surrounding him when the red figure spoke.

"Flaming Sword!" The Figure yelled griping a flaming sword out of nowhere striking down both creatures as they came towards him before cutting down the last one to see a woman walk towards him.

"Who are you?" The figure asked getting no answer."Did you send those things after me?" He asked with his sword raised when she finally spoke.

"No need to raise your sword against the one who gave you your powers." She said looking at him as he slowly lowered his blade before speaking.

"Who are you and what is this power? And what the hell were those things?" He asked as he heard one of the creatures stand up and rush towards him as an arrow flew pass him striking the creature in the head before seeing another figure walk out of the shadows looking like he was.

Kimberly Hart lowered her weapon watching the figure in red with the Red Virgo Flaming Sword raised slightly in case of another attack, while reading a confused look on his face even if it was hidden behind the helmet.

"Don't look so confused, I mean you did just become a power ranger you know." Kim stated as if it were common sense before walking up to him.

"Names Kimberly Hart." She said holding her hand out to him.

He stood there looking at Kimberly Hart wondering if it was a smart move to shake her hand before speaking.

"I'm Corey Harper." Corey finished still looking at Kimberly before speaking again."And it's all nice and everything but you didn't answer my questions." He said looking at Kimberly who just looked away and yawed.

"Look I'll fill you in tomorrow just meet me at the youth center." She said turning her back on him.

"Wait god damn it!" Corey shouted before he lost track of her."Damn." He said powering down and walking away as well.

Corey woke to the sound of some knocking on his door thinking he was dreaming tried to go back to sleep only to hear the same thing over and over again until he yelled out.

"Jack answer the damn door!" Corey yelled at his younger brother.

"Why the hell do I have to answer the damn door?" Jack yelled back.

"First watch your language and second I don't see your name on the apartment lease and third because I said so." He yelled back hearing his brother leave his room and saying something about how lazy he thought Corey was.

"Hello?" Jack said looking at a young girl around the age of seventeen or sixteen with brown hair wearing a pink tank top with a pair of white shorts and also wearing a wrist band with green, white, and red on it.

"Hi I'm Kimberly I don't suppose your older brother is awake is he?" Kimberly asked Jack who looked perplexed before answering.

"Yeah he is let me go get him." He said before shouting."Corey get your lazy ass out of bed someone by the name of Kimberly is her…" Jack trailed off as he saw his brother with chestnut brown hair wearing a red tank top and long black jeans.

"Alright I heard you and what the hell did I tell you about your language." Corey said as he watched his brother go back to his own room, speaking only when he heard the door close.

"Alright sorry about that my little can be really annoying so what made you come to me and not the other way around?" Corey as with his brow raised looking at Kimberly.

"Thought it might be easier." She said as if it really mattered.

"So what is it that you want?" He asked hoping to get more out of her.

"Well I thought I'd tell you where to meet the others and myself." She said before speaking."And that is you cue to fallow." She said turning around waiting for him.

"Jack I've got some where I need to be so if Ashley calls tell her I have something important to do." Corey yelled before closing the door and fallowing Kimberly when they both disappeared in a light of pink and red.

Up on the moon stood a castle fortress inside stood a man who looked like his was never there just muscles with a red visor and metal plating on parts of his body.

"Yes I know that bitch is there and once I get my hands on her I'll rip her to pieces myself." He hissed to himself as he paced back and forth before a man in all purple stood beside the man and shouted at the man.

"Stop pacing your annoying the hell out of me already." The purple man said looking at the man still before the other man stopped and glared at him.

"Stop why the hell should I stop knowing those damn power rangers are down there waiting to put a stop to anything we do so why should I stop pacing?"

"Because Zedd we need to think everything through before the Machine Empire finds us out." Zedd stopped and laughed at him before speaking.

"Ha that's a good one those idiots are so busy to notice we set up shop again Ivan Ooze." Zedd said laughing again.

"I guess your right but I'd rather be safe than sorry." Ivan said remembering the defeat he had been handed by the rangers and he thought they fought fair but he had been proven wrong on that end because their megazord had kicked him in the groin and sent him towards Orion's Comet seemly destroying him but only really sending him through space until Zedd had saved him and starting a partnership with him before returning to earth.

"So what now?" Ivan asked but only to be interrupted as a badly damaged Oozemen fell to one knee before finding its voice.

"My…my lords there were two power range…" The henchmen said before subsiding to its wound by a sword.

"WHAT THERE ARE POWER RANGERS IN MIAMI?" Zedd and Ivan yelled together looking at each other.


	2. NOTE

Note

Ok I'm leaving a note to say I won't be updating for awhile because I have shit due for school and online class so I might update during x-mes break and I'll go from Ninjitte Thunder, Red Thunder, Flight of Love, 8 Years, Mega Blast and I'm might update Kamen Rider Ash. So like I said it will be awhile before I update so sorry if it takes awhile.


End file.
